


The Rule of Threes

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were probably a million worse case scenarios and Will had gone through at least half of them in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rule of Threes

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 8x21, NANNY DEAREST!

“Are you sure I can't go in and kiss him once more?”

“No.” Will shook his head. His arms were around her and he walked backwards toward their bedroom. “The one who wakes Henry up is the one who stays up with him.”

“I know.”

“He was already really excited because I told him that Mommy would be here when he woke up in the morning. Then we read _Peter Pan_ before bed and I don’t know which filled his imagination more, pirates or lost boys. Getting him down wasn’t easy.”

“He's so awesome.” JJ said, smiling as they crossed the threshold. She slipped right out of her shoes and left them at the door.

“He gets that from his mama.”

“I was going to say that he gets that from you.”

“We LaMontagnes are world renown for our coolness.” 

“I'm so glad I'm home.” She held him tight, finally feeling like she was able to breathe again. JJ loved her job; her husband and son knew that. She could never really express to them how much she loved the job but hated the travel. 

The BAU went where the work was. That meant she had to be separated from her boys. There was a sense of calm that came over her when she was back home; back in Will’s arms. “I'm really glad you're my husband.”

“Ooh, say that again.”

“Don’t act as if I never say it.”

“You say it.” Will kissed her neck. “I just want you to say it again.”

“Why don’t you tell me how great of a wife I am.”

“Oh Jennifer Jareau,” he lifted her into his arms and fell back on the bed. “Let me count the ways.”

“Let me help. One…”

“One, no one will ever love me like you love me.”

“Two…”

“You gave me the most amazing son in the world.”

“Three…” JJ teased his lips with hers.

“You’re sassy and smart and beautiful, which is actually three, four, and five. Six is you’re badass. Seven is your smile. Eight is the way your body feels on mine. Nine is that you're my best friend. Ten…”

“Aha,” she laughed. “I caught you…there is no ten.”

“I've got a million of them but we both need to get some sleep. I’d suggest just sleeping in tomorrow but someone’s gonna come in at o’dark thirty and want to cuddle.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to come down.”

“Do you want me to make you some tea?” Will asked.

“Oh yeah,” JJ sighed out the words as she moved over to the mattress and put her face in her pillow. Nothing was ever going to be as good as her bed. A big part of it was the man she shared it with but he wasn’t the only reason. “Maybe you can make me some of the stuff that makes me sleepy.”

“One mug of peppermint Sleepytime tea coming right up.”

Will kissed the back of her blonde hair and then rubbed his hand down her back. He climbed off the bed, heading downstairs to the kitchen. He missed JJ when she wasn’t there, there would be no point in denying that. He knew when they got involved that she was in the FBI and he was a cop. Will would never ask her to leave her job though that year she worked for Justice was nice. 

He just couldn’t bear the thought of losing her. What would he and Henry do if she didn't come home one day? A case could go wrong, the jet could crash, she could be in a car accident chasing one of those Unsubs. There were probably a million worse case scenarios and Will had gone through at least half of them in his head. He’s actually experienced a few when he lost his partner, was shot, and then a bomb strapped to his chest. 

If anything like that ever happened to JJ…he knew he didn't want to live without her from the moment he laid eyes on her. 6 years later and they were still together. The relationship had its ups and downs, all relationships did. But they both knew they were in it together. Coming from broken homes, JJ and Will promised themselves and each other that their life would be different then their parents. 

Their son would be different than them. They didn't break promises anymore. Better to never utter them than to have them become something that could tear them apart. Nothing but death would tear him away from his wife and son. Will knew that JJ felt the same. The issue was that both of their jobs made that a realer possibility than almost any other profession they could be in.

She heard him walk out of the room as she sang _Surrender_ under her breath. _Your mommy’s alright, your daddy’s alright; they just seem a little weird. Surrender, surrender, but don’t give yourself away_. It took a moment for JJ and figure out why that song was even in her head. She needed music. 

She needed something to drown out the quiet in the car as she headed from the airstrip in Quantico. She made a promise to Tara Rios and there was a good chance that she wasn’t going to be able to keep it. Making mistakes were a part of life. Making mistakes in her job could destroy people’s lives. 

Tara had been through enough. It turned out alright in the end but what if it hadn't? JJ didn't want to think about that so she let Cheap Trick fill her brain instead. She probably wouldn’t get the song out of her head until the weekend. Still, she was glad to be home.

“Did you pass out?” Will asked as he quietly slipped back into the room.

“Mostly.” JJ mumbled, her face in the pillow. “I was singing Cheap Trick.”

“Ten is your random singing of songs that aren’t even playing.”

He put the tea on the night stand beside the bed and sat down on the side. His wife opened her eyes to look at him.

“You're a real looker, LaMontagne.”

“It’s in my genes.” Will smiled. “Want me to undress you?”

“I don’t think I've ever said no to that.”

“C'mon, turn over cher.”

Groaning, JJ rolled on the mattress. She held out her arms and Will pulled her up. It only took a moment to lift the shirt over her head. The bra was next. He took his own tee shirt and gave it to her. Her slacks came next, then her trouser socks. Once she was dressed for bed and her face back in the pillow, Will went over to the dresser and grabbed a new shirt.

“I don’t even think you need the tea.”

“It was a sweet gesture.”

He climbed into bed with his wife. Spooning behind her, Will brushed JJ’s hair aside and kissed the nape of her neck. She sighed and held onto his hands.

“We don’t always make it easy do we?” she asked.

“What's the fun in that?” he countered.

“But we’re in it together right?”

“You and me and Henry make three…for always.”

“Let’s get some sleep Jen. I can feel the weight of the world on you. Breakfast in bed tomorrow might cheer you up.”

“Mmm, breakfast. Don’t make me think about food; I'm too sleepy. Lights out.”

“You know that doesn’t work, right?” Will laughed. 

He turned over and tapped the lamp. He had to tap it twice for it to go out completely. Grabbing the quilt from the bottom of the bed, Will covered them with it. He hadn't held her in days. 

Being apart wasn’t easy. It made all the times they were together that much sweeter. There was only a small window of time when JJ and Will had anything but a long distance love affair. Miles never diminished his love for her and they never would.

***


End file.
